


TOK'RA FLATS: A Porch With A View

by theboymichaelshanks_archivist



Category: Stargate SG-1
Genre: Alternate Universe, Drama, Gen Work, Story, Tokra Flats
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2003-02-22
Updated: 2003-02-22
Packaged: 2019-03-16 12:23:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,348
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13636224
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/theboymichaelshanks_archivist/pseuds/theboymichaelshanks_archivist
Summary: A slice of life in the town of Tok'ra Flats. Warnings: This takes place in the virtual western town of Tok'ra Flats. The premise is based on the movie The Outcasts of Poker Flats and episodes like Paradise from McGyver where our beloved characters are recreated into people of the wild west. Therefore all the terrible things that have happened to them in seasons 5 and 6 never occurred. But they do have their own ghosts to deal with.





	TOK'RA FLATS: A Porch With A View

**Author's Note:**

> Note from alice ttlg, the archivist: this story was originally archived at [The Boy / Michael Shanks](http://fanlore.org/wiki/The_Boy_Fanfiction_Archive), wand was moved to the AO3 as part of the Open Doors project in 2018. I tried to reach out to all creators about the move and posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are the creator and would like to claim this work, please contact me using the e-mail address on [The Boy / Michael Shanks collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/theboymichaelshanks/profile).
> 
>  **Author's notes:** Thanks to CelticAngel for giving us this virtual place to be. It's a safe place to play in the streets and we never lost our darling Daniel. And she beta's this for me too.

  
Author's notes: Thanks to CelticAngel for giving us this virtual place to be. It's a safe place to play in the streets and we never lost our darling Daniel. And she beta's this for me too.  


* * *

TOK'RA FLATS: A Porch With A View

### TOK'RA FLATS: A Porch With A View

#### by Debi C

Date Archived: 02/22/03  
Website:   
Status: Complete  
Category: Tokra Flats, Team, Drama, Story, Gen story, Alternate Universe  
Characters/Pairings: Col. Jack O'Neill, Teal'c, Dr. Daniel Jackson, Maj. Samantha Carter, Dr. Janet Frasier, Mstr. Sgt. "Harriman" Davis, Sergeant Siler   Citizens of TF:Mayor Debi, Celtic Angel, Louigi Napoli   Team         
Rating: G  
Spoilers: None  
Permission to archive: Tok'ra Flats Archive; TheBoy; The Cartouche  
Series: The Riders of Tok'ra Flats  
Notes: Thanks to CelticAngel for giving us this virtual place to be. It's a safe place to play in the streets and we never lost our darling Daniel. And she beta's this for me too.   
  
Warnings: This takes place in the virtual western town of Tok'ra Flats. The premise is based on the movie The Outcasts of Poker Flats and episodes like Paradise from McGyver where our beloved characters are recreated into people of the wild west. Therefore all the terrible things that have happened to them in seasons 5 and 6 never occurred. But they do have their own ghosts to deal with.   
  
Disclaimer: Stargate SG-1 doesn't belong to me. I'd be much nicer to them in the long run. Tok'ra Flats kinda does, so if you want to play come to the Group Site and we'll talk.   
  
Summary: A slice of life in the town of Tok'ra Flats. 

* * *

A Porch With A View. 

by Debi C 

Ms Debi, the Mayor of the small western town of Tok'ra Flats and the proprietor of The Emerald City Saloon, came out on to her establishment's front porch drying her hands on a rag of a towel and sat down in one of the several rocking chairs that lined the shaded veranda. She was dressed in a most unsuitable manner for Main Street. She was wearing her long, graying sandy-colored hair in two braided pigtails, a blue and white checked man's shirt that buttoned down the front and tied at the waist, some loosely fitting trousers rolled up to the calves of her long legs and was without shoes. She sighed and propped her wet, bare feet up on the banister. She was joined shortly thereafter by Louigi , her partner and cook at the saloon/hotel/restaurant that served the small town. He was carrying a pitcher of honey-sweetened iced tea and several beer mugs with some ice in them. The short, dark young, Italian was also dressed in a similar manner, with his shirt unbuttoned, trousers rolled up and sans footwear. The two friends and business partners sat in the shade enjoying the fresh breeze that was coming up from the river's direction. 

After a short while, Ms. Angel came out of the General Store that was situated next to the Saloon. She climbed up the four steps that joined the two buildings carrying a plate of cookies and her own cup of coffee. The loungers welcomed her. 

"Hey CA, how's things going for you today?" 

"Kind of slow, Deb." She looked down at the two. "What in the world has she been doing to you, Louigi?" 

"Oh, itsa terrible. She maka mee worka likea dog." The younger man groused cheerfully. "No good Sciciliano shoulda be work lika theese." He winked at the storekeeper. "I keepa tellin her, thata I'ma great chef, not a bussaboy." 

"And I keepa tellin' ayou to hire us a bussaboy...butta no, nobodys gooda nuff for you to paya anyting to." The older woman remarked back in an interesting combination of Italian accent and Texas twang. 

Ms Angel chuckled and handed them both a cookie from the plate. "You both need a little reward then, working so hard. What are you doing anyway?" 

"First of the month housekeeping," Debi replied. "You know, sweep up all the sawdust from last Satiddy night's dance, scrub up the floor with lye, oil down the woodwork, wash all the tables down with soap and water." The saloon owner numbered off on her fingers, then looked closer at what she was eating. "Um, CA these are good. What are they, well what kind of cookie?" 

"Chocolate walnut." She smiled to herself. "Daniel was in last week and found out I had a recipe for them..." 

"So of course he managed to talk you into making a batch for him." Debi finished her sentence with a grin. "And of course, the Sheriff had to have some and probably the Judge." 

Celtic Angel had to laugh. "Yep, so now they're the specialty of the house...er, the store." She shook her head. "I can't complain. They're selling like, well, like cookies." 

"Things have really changed around here since the Riders showed up six months ago." Debi nodded her agreement. "New foods, new ideas, new hopes..." She paused as a wagon rumbled down the main street with a young couple in the front seat and a small child peeking out from under the canvas. "new people moving in." 

Louigi nodded. "Itsa tha war. Now that itsa over, people gotta move on anda see what they canna see. The old places, they nota good enuff no more." 

"That's true enough, my friend." Debi nodded. "War makes you see your life in a whole new way." She watched as Sheriff O'Neill sauntered out into the street to say howdy to the wagon and it's occupants. 

"I'va heard some things abouta the Sheriff when he wassa in the Calvary." Louigi commented. "One ofa tha Riders, he say he wassa prisoner at Andersonville." 

"It was supposed to have been the worst hellhole in the Confederacy." Celtic Angel said sadly. "Where did you hear that? Daniel?" 

"Naw, he wouldn't tell no stories on the Sheriff. It was one of the Riders." Debi commented. "I was counting the cash when Louigi and he was talking...said it were young Daniel that went a looking for him after Lee surrendered and the war was over. Found him near dead and nursed him back to life. That's why the two of them are thick as fleas on a hound dog." 

The three friends sat and watched the young couple from the prairie schooner climb down and stretch their legs. The little tow headed boy climbed down from his perch and started running around the dusty street. An old hound dog ran after him in play. 

Finally the little family got back into the Conestoga and with a hee yah and a whistle the two large draft mules started their slow methodical pace down the street. Louigi got up from his rocking chair and excused himself saying that he had to check on something involving tonight's dinner. 

The Sheriff noticed their presence, and headed over in their direction. He tipped his dusty stetson and greeted them with a smile. "Good morning, Ms Angel. Ms Debi, you all through in there?" The storeowner extended the plate of cookies to him and he took one, thanking her with a quick smile. 

"Yea, Sheriff, it's safe to go back in." She had to laugh at his concerned expression. "I'm much obliged you didn't shoot Louigi this morning. He'd be hard to replace seeing as I'm not the cook that he is." 

Jack O'Neill grinned shyly, his tanned face darkening a little in embarrassment. "I do apologize for my overreaction this morning. I'm a little jumpy until I get a cup or two of coffee in me." 

At Ms Angel's confused look, Debi explained, smiling gently at the lawman. "Daniel, Sam and I were all in the kitchen this morning having our biscuits and coffee. The Sheriff tried to walk through the saloon right after we`d scrubbed the dance hall floor. Louigi came around the corner loaded up with every kinda brush and scrubber known to man and the two of them ran right smack dab into each other. Louigi pulled a broom, and the Sheriff pulled his gun. I've never seen that man run so fast in his life." She laughed remembering the expression on the little cook's face. 

"Well, it was still stupid on my part, and I do humbly beg your pardon and his also." O'Neill mumbled. "I'm just glad nobody was hurt." He pulled his hat off and rubbed his face with one hand. "Daniel's right, I've got to quit being so jumpy," he laughed, "but old habits are hard to break." 

"Jumpy's not bad, Sheriff." Debi nodded her head at him. "Jumpy can keep a body alive." 

"That's a true enough statement." He agreed with a nod, then changed the subject. "Have you seen Daniel? I need him to go and check on the rest of the livestock w've got pastured over at Mr. Ryan's ranch. Been meaning to do it myself, but I can't seem to get away. We're trying to get everything organized as quickly as we can before winter sets in on us." 

Ms Debi nodded. "Yea, it's hot now but come September time, we'll be dreaming about being warm again. It'll be snowing in the mountains and cold as a banker's heart down here in the town." She made a face. "I'll be missing San Antonio shur enuff about that time." She thought for a moment. "I think Daniel and Sam are over to the Mission. He's been helping the Padre teaching the mission Indians to speak good English. I think he's trying to convince the old chief to let the little ones come in to town to attend classes at the school house, so's they can get a real reading and writing education. 

Angel looked thoughtful. "That would be a good idea with so many new people coming into the area. Speaking of which, I'll need to order extra supplies in this year with the town growing with such a spurt. I'll have to check with the new schoolteacher when she gets back from her trip. Ms Babs said she'd need more supplies for the classroom and we'll need building materials for the old school house itself to keep it snug for the children. I`ll be glad when that new lumbermill opens this fall." She continued. "Sheriff if you need anything special let me know, and I'll add it to my freight list." 

"Why, thank you Ms. Angel. That's a real good idea. Doc Fraiser and Seiler have both been asking for supplies that they need to keep things going now that we've finally settled in." Jack O'Neill turned to look over at the street. There were two men headed determinedly toward the Sheriff's office. "Well, you just let me know if the Riders can do anything to help out as far as the heavy work." The Sheriff said. "The boys like to stay busy and fixing up schoolhouse sounds like a good project for them to help with. It'll help further the children's education and the town`s progress at the same time." He tipped his hat to the two women, took a second proffered cookie and started ambling over toward his office and the two `visitors' who had caught his attention. 

Debi reached over to the pitcher that Louigi had thoughtfully left on the porch with them. She poured more of the cold sweet tea into Angel's and her mugs then sat back in her rocking chair. Across the street, the two women could just see into the blacksmith shop. Dave Seiler had a red-hot piece of metal on the anvil, shaping it by using the five-pound hammer to curve it around the conical point. Teal'c was pumping the huge bellows to keep the coals at a high heat, his broad dark back gleaming with sweat and accentuating the highly developed musculature. Young Graham Simmons was also there today. He was melting some silver colored metal over the forge pouring the hot liquid into a series of molds. These he then carefully laid out to cool and harden under the overhanging roof. As they watched, Daniel and Sam appeared, riding down the dusty street on their colorful ponies. When the two young deputies got to the shop, Seiler called out to them. Danny slipped off his paint and handed the reins to the young woman who rode off towards the livery stable. The young deputy then pulled off his buckskin shirt , hung it over the hitching rail, walked into the shop to help Seiler. He started by taking hold of the tongs so that the older man could more easily shape the metal into its new form. Teal'c said something to his young friend and the four men laughed at whatever comment was made. 

"Yep," Debi nodded to her friend. "I gotta say, since the Riders come to town, it's definitely more scenic around here." 

"My thoughts exactly." CA bit into a cookie and gazed at the view. "Though I think Siler and Daniel need the Sheriff's help, don't you?" 

"Couldn't hurt none, looks like a good idea from this angle." The older woman nodded affably. 

"Debi," The storekeeper looked over at her friend. " Let's make a pact." 

"What would that be CA?" 

"Never to sell these porches." 

"You gotta deal, Gal." 

About that time, coming down the street, Doctor Janet Fraiser could be seen walking in their direction. As the petite Doctor approached she nodded at the two women. "Good morning, Ladies. And what are we up to this morning?" 

Debi smiled up at her and indicated one of the empty rockers. "Oh, nuthing much Janet. Jest a setting here watching the world go by." 

As the physician settled back into one of the comfortable chairs, Ms Angel extended her almost empty plate to her. "Have a cookie, dear." 

"Thank you, I`ve been hearing about these." As the small brown haired woman looked across the street, she nodded with a smile. "Nice view." 

the end, for now.   
  


* * *

If you enjoyed this story, please send feedback to Debi C


End file.
